


We Might Be Forgetting Something

by oceantovre



Series: We Might Be [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, They're just getting ready for vacation, sorry - Freeform, this is a filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantovre/pseuds/oceantovre
Summary: Just Oikawa and Iwaizumi getting ready for their American vacation.(Basically just a little fluff of the two of them)





	We Might Be Forgetting Something

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I feel bad because this is kind of a filler fic because I felt like I needed to put something in between the last fic and them actually going to America. But don't be too sad, because the first part of the American adventure fic is coming very very soon and it's actually going to be substantial! Please leave comments, I'm so sad I haven't gotten to read any lately.

Oddly, the hardest thing about planning a trip to visit America was finding somebody who would babysit their lizard. 

Kuroo claimed an aversion to reptiles, and his poor kitten boyfriend had grown paler than usual at the thought of taking care of a lizard. In retrospect, Oikawa was pretty sure the two of them were thinking about getting a cat, and really that seemed more their type. 

Bokuto had grown really anxious at the thought of taking care of another living thing, and Akaashi had politely declined on the grounds that he wanted to keep his boyfriend’s sanity intact for the foreseeable future. 

Weirdly, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had finally found their savior in the form of one Hanamaki Takahiro, who seemed more than willing to grant shelter and care for Vulcan, the lizard. 

“Issei, come here!” Hanamaki had shouted, bouncing on the balls of his feet as Oikawa presented him with Vulcan. Matsukawa had come up slowly, and peered out the doorway. 

“Holy shit,” he had said once he saw the lizard.

“Dude, we’re gonna babyshit it while the Iwaizumis go to America,” Hanamaki had said, taking the cage/carrier from a now-petulant Oikawa. 

“Why are we ‘the Iwaizumis’?” He had asked. “Why can’t we be Oikawas?” 

“Pssh, as if,” Matsukawa had quickly responded. “You guys are going to America, so get used to the American culture. Iwaizumi is much more of a daddy, so you take his name.” 

“That’s so-”

Oikawa was cut off by a quick wink from Hanamaki before the door was shut in his face. Oikawa had stayed for a moment, before turning around and pouting until Iwaizumi put an arm around him and brought him back to their apartment. 

It took them nearly the rest of the night due to Oikawa’s perfectionist ways, but the two of them packed all of their stuff into a small carry-on suitcase for each of them, and a backpack for each. Two suitcases and two backpacks wasn’t all that much luggage considering they were going to be gone for a week, and Oikawa was silently proud of their conservation of space, with enough room left in the suitcases for souvenirs.  

Once they had triple checked that they hadn’t forgotten anything, the two of them laid in their bed side-by-side, staring up at the ceiling. Oikawa was too nervous and excited to sleep, and he assumed that Iwaizumi was having the same problem. 

“Did we remember the-” 

“Yes,” Iwaizumi cut him off, causing Oikawa to pout his lips and turn over to look at his boyfriend. 

“Iwa-chan, what if we forgot something?” 

“We didn’t forget anything, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi responded, turning so he was facing Oikawa too. 

Oikawa pressed his lips together, averting his eyes towards the pillow and shifting uncomfortably under the blankets. He knew that they didn’t forget anything, because he had seen everything get packed in with his own two eyes. But that didn’t stop his inner anxiety from screaming at him that he needed to check just one more time. Oikawa started to sit up so he could go and check again, but as soon as he started moving, he felt a firm hand wrap around his wrist and hold him back in the bed. 

“Tooru, nooo,” Iwaizumi grunted sleepily, moving forward to wrap his legs around Oikawa so that the setter was stuck in the bed. 

“Iwa-chan, I just need to check one more time,” Oikawa whined, trying to push off his boyfriend’s legs to no avail. Even if Oikawa was a national level athlete, Iwaizumi managed to  _ somehow  _ still be stronger than him. 

“We have everything we need, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, shifting himself so that his legs were now wrapped around Oikawa’s waist. The setter struggled in vain for a second, then allowed himself to be yanked back down onto the bed while Iwaizumi rolled on top of him. At that point, there was really no hope for escape. 

“I just don’t want to mess this up by forgetting things,” Oikawa said, looking up at his boyfriend and wriggling underneath him. “What if I forgot toothpaste?” 

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, his voice completely flat and done-with-Oikawa’s-shit. “They have stores in America, and we can buy something like that. The only things we  _ really  _ need are our passports, our wallets, our clothes, and each other. Everything else can be fixed if the worst happens. We’re even carrying on, so our luggage can’t get lost.” 

Oikawa was about to argue again, but Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes and leaned down, shutting Oikawa up by pulling him into a kiss. The setter let out a strangled whine, but didn’t do much else to try and stop Iwaizumi. Honestly, it was kind of comforting just to know that he was going to have somebody steady like Iwaizumi with him while he was traveling. If anything went wrong, he knew that it wouldn’t end up being  _ that  _ big of a deal. 

Once Iwaizumi pulled away and looked down at Oikawa, raising his eyebrow, Oikawa finally gave in and smiled. 

“Thanks, Iwa-chan,” he said quietly, craning his neck up to place a kiss right next to Iwaizumi’s lips. In response, Iwaizumi rolled off of Oikawa and instead curled up beside him, his chest on Oikawa’s back and his arms wrapped around Oikawa’s middle. 

“It’s going to be okay, no matter what,” Iwaizumi murmured quietly into Oikawa’s ear. “This is going to be the best vacation ever.” 

“I love you, Hajime,” Oikawa said in response. 

“Love you, Tooru.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry this is short and bad, but please leave comments about:   
> WHAT DO YOU WANT THEM TO DO IN AMERICA?  
> I have some ideas, but I'm not completely sure about everything that's going to happen so, if you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
